


Dark Spot

by kibasniper



Series: Femslash February 2019 [10]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Timelines, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Rain, Self-Doubt, Umbrellas, eleanor said bi rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: It shouldn't be raining in the Good Place, and yet, Eleanor finds herself caught in a storm three times in one day.





	Dark Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2019's fifteenth prompt "Umbrella."

So far, the Good Place wasn’t turning out to be so good.

She had just been admiring the view on the bridge, observing the way lilypads trickled upstream in the clear water where fish freely swam, when it started pouring. Thunder rumbled overhead, and hints of lightning streaked across smog gray clouds. The frigid rain pelted down on her, digging into her skin like pricking sewing pins and soaking her clothes to the point where they clung to her skin.

What made it worse was that it was the third time that day that she had been caught in a random rainstorm. When she had been eating frozen yogurt, it downpoured before she could even have one bite, soiling her vanilla and blueberry treat. When she tried walking with Chidi to learn more about natural philosophy, the rain struck them before he could discuss Aristotle’s views, and he decided to reschedule when his soulmate rushed up to him, dragging him out of the rain and away from her.

Now, during her time to contemplate if she was going to tell her soulmate that she didn’t belong, it was raining on her again. She streaked her fingers through her wet locks and groaned, tossing her head back. She tried to wipe the rain off her face, but more drops dove onto her and matted her hair. She shivered, an equally chilly wind brushing against her backside as she turned to march off the bridge back into town.

She tried cursing under her breath, but saying fork a dozen times hardly soothed her growing anger. It was too much of a coincidence for it to rain three times on her in one day. With each step, her annoyance grew and stewed in her belly. Every time she tried to enjoy herself or learn, something always went wrong, and she was starting to feel like the rain followed her every movement.

She didn’t even want to start thinking about the time it downpoured on her and her soulmate on the first day, but alas, she did. They went out to a cafe to learn more about each other when the clouds cried on their pleasant conversation as if desiring to separate them. She remembered the way her soulmate’s lips quirked into a frown as she fretted about her makeup, using Eleanor as a human shield to protect her face and let her take most of the rain’s assault.

With only four days in the Good Place and anxiety over being caught eating away at her soul, Eleanor wondered when she was going to wake up from her bad dream. As she trekked down the curve of the bridge, Eleanor clutched the railing. She stood in fiery silence on the cobblestone walkway, her inner aggravation keeping her warm under the frigid torrent and cursed her misfortunate.

Then, she heard the sudden clicking of high heels racing behind her, and the rain no longer struck. It continued beating around her, but from above, it was muted. A shadow crossed her, and someone placed their soft palm on her sticky shoulder.

“Eleanor, dear,” Tahani said, dressed in a sleek, caramel blazer over a form-fitting black dress, “Michael said it was going to rain today. Where is your umbrella?”

She blinked and let her mouth fall open. She took a moment to realize her soulmate was holding a lace umbrella above their heads. The pounding rain overpowered her thoughts, stripping her of speech as she tried to form a reasonable sentence.

“Oh, maybe he didn’t inform you. He did look quite busy when I saw him earlier this morning,” Tahani added, tilting her head. “The neighborhood is having a bit of rain in order for Michael to permanently ensure there won’t be anymore rain. Quite confusing, isn’t it? Having it rain so much in order for it to not rain anymore.”

“Well, what a forking good reason that is for it to rain on me three times today.” Eleanor slapped her palms against her jeans, the wetness making her grimace.

Tahani chuckled. “Let’s go back home. I’ll pick out something much more comfortable for you to wear.”

Eleanor glanced down their feet. Tahani wore closed-toe black booties with raised heels. They certainly weren’t proper attire for the rainstorm, and Eleanor snickered, the sight of her fashionable soulmate compared to her sopping wet form tickling humor in her addled brain.

“High heels? Seriously? In the rain, Tahani?”

She chuckled, an air of arrogance in her tone. “Oh, I made sure to stay out of it when it started, but out of the corner of my eye, that’s when I saw you on the bridge.” She pointed at the sky, making sure it to keep her hand under the umbrella. “Besides, I just took my umbrella as a precaution because it’s only raining over here.”

Following Tahani’s finger, she peered at the circular clouds twisting overhead. They cluttered together like dust balls in the corner of a room, a mark of ugliness in an otherwise pleasant place. Compared to the brilliant blue hue surrounding what appeared to be an inkblot in her blurry vision, Eleanor was left stunned.

It really had only been raining on her throughout the day almost as if the cloud was following her. At least, the cloud formed wherever she went. At the frozen yogurt shop, in the park, and now, it followed her or formed on the bridge just to rain on her.

“Let’s get home now before it picks up again where we live,” Tahani said, breaking Eleanor out of her bewildered thoughts, She gently wiped some trickling rain off Eleanor’s cheeks with her thumb. “I’ll change you into something riveting and fresh, you know. I think you’ll like what I have assorted for you in our bedroom.”

Before she could ponder her predicament, Tahani tapped her nose, and Eleanor was swept up in immediate delight. She grinned into her cheeks and hoped Tahani was planning something else with her clothes, her cheeks flushing with naughtier thoughts. Letting Tahani grasp her hand, she decided that maybe the rain wasn’t so bad if she could spend some more private time with her soulmate.


End file.
